Hatafutte Parade (Prussia)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード プロイセン版 Hatafutte Parēdo Puroisen-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Prussia Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Prussia, while still having lyrics from Italy's version. It is sung by Atsushi Kousaka in the voice of Prussia. Lyrics Kanji= 右手には　白旗 左手には　パスター！だぜー はたふって　はたふって　はたふってパレード 魅惑の世界へ　Andiamo！ 手をとって　輪になって　まわるぜー地球号 キラッキラ　長靴で　絶好調だぜ！ いい気分だなー　このままいっちゃうぜー！！ 腐れ坊ちゃん　邪魔して　俺様パレード ハンガリーに殴られても諦めねーぜぇ 何度でもちょっかいだして　あー今日もすっきり ふんふふふ♪　ふんふふふ♪　気分いぃー！ Ich bin der Beste ドナウ川のでっかさも 俺様並みだな　褒めてやる！ イケテルぜ　すごいぜ　ウツワも違うぜ オ・レ・さ・ま　最強！ でもアイスには気をつけろ あれは不意打ちだ、卑怯だ。なしだぜ。 携帯で乗り越えたけどな さすがの俺様もビビッた… パスタまじ最高　イタリアちゃんリープ・ディッヒ！ この感動　ブログに載せるぜ すぐにコメントついちゃうぜ！人気者は忙しいぜ 明日へ続いてく　プロイセンだぜ 歌い明かすぜ　「明日の俺も超絶かっこいい」 メールしたけりゃ　くれてもいいぜ！ っと、おー早速来たぜー　さすがは俺だな！ 歌もうめー！！！超楽しいぜー　イヤッハー |-| Romaji= Migi te ni wa shiro hata! Hidari te ni wa pasta! Da ze! Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO! Miwaku no sekai e ANDIAMO! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru ze chikyuu gou Kirakira nagagutsu de zekkouchou da ze! Ii kibun da na! Kono mama ichauze! Kusare bou-chan jama shite ore-sama paredo! Hangarii ni naguraretemo akiramene zee! Nandoudemo choukai dashite Ahh, kyou mo sukkiri! Hmmhmhm~! Hmmhmhm~! KIBUN Iiii! Ich bin der Beste Donaugawa no dekka sa mo Ore-sama nami da na Hometeyaru! Iketeru ze sugoi ze utsuwa mo chigau ze O-RE-SA-MA SAIKYOU! Demo aisu ni wa ki wo tsukero Are wa fuiuchi da, hikyou da! Nashi da ze! Keitai de norikoeta kedo na... Sasuga no Ore-sama mo bibitta... Iya, Bibitta janai! Pasta maji saikou! Itaria-chan lieb' dich Kono kandou wo burogu ni noseru ze! Sugu komento tsuichau ze! Ninkimono wa isogashii ze! Ashita e tsuzuiteiku Puroisen da ze! Utaiakasu ze! "Ashita no ore mo chouzetsu kakkoii!" Meeru shita kerya kuretemo ii ze! Tto, Oh, sassoku kita ze! Sasuga wa ore da na! Uta mo ume! Chou tanoshii ze! Iyahhu! |-| English= In my right hand is a white flag! In my left is pasta, baby! Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag waving parade! To the captivating world, andiamo!Let's go! We grab hands, make a circle, and the Earth ship spins! I'm in awesome shape in my sparklin' long boots! Oh yeah! This feels rad! Let's keep rockin' on! "I'm alone again today and I'm havin' a blast! I'm chugging down beer and singing like crazy! I'm countin' on ya my little chickey to cheep things up today! You've stuck with me this year after all! Ein Zwei Drei Vier!"One, two, three, four I'm droppin' in at your place, spoiled brat! It's the Awesome Me Parade! Even if Hungary hits me, I won't give in! I'm gonna keep meddling and meddling countless times! Ahhh, I feel fresh again today! Hmmhmhmhm~! Hmmhmhm~! Feeling GOOD! Ich bin der BesteI am the best! The gigantic size of the Danube is on the same awesome level as me! Gotta give it props! I'm cool, I'm amazing, even my talents are on a different level! I-Am-The-Best THERE IS! But I gotta watch it when I'm around ice cream! That was a sneak attack! A cheap shot! So lame! I was able to make it thanks to my cell, But let me tell you, that shocked even the awesome me... I mean it didn't! "Man, that one time when I went to England's place to eat was horrible, too! When things like that happen, I should go to Italy's place! You're way too cute, Italy!" Pasta's seriously the best! Italy, lieb' dich!Love ya! Time to write these thoughts on my blog. There'll be comments coming soon! It's tough being popular! I am Prussia who goes on to tomorrow! Gonna sing all night! "The me of tomorrow will be unbelievably awesome!" If you're gonna mail me letters, I'll read those, too! Oh, looks like I've got some already! I'd expect nothing better from me! I'm awesome at singing, too! This is super fun! Yahoooo! "Man, the awesome me was awesome as usual today! All right! I'll make a CD of this for all the little people who want to sleep to this song! Go to sleep with my awesome song! Kesesesesese~" |-| German= In meiner rechten Hand ist eine weiße Fahne! In meiner linken ist Pasta, Baby! Schwing deine Fahne, schwing deine Fahne, es ist eine Fahnenschwing-Parade! Um die faszinierende Welt andiamo!Gehen wir! Wir greifen unsere Hände, bilden einen Kreis, Und das Erd-Schiff dreht sich! Ich bin in super Form in meinen glitzernden, langen Stiefeln! Oh yeah! Das fühlt sich krass an! Lasst uns weiter rocken! "Ich bin wieder allein heute und ich hab' 'nen echten Knaller! Ich exe Bier und singe wie verrückt! Ich zähle auf dich mein kleiner Vogel, die Dinge heute zu piepsen! Du bleibst das ganze Jahr bei mir nach allem! Ein Zwei Drei Vier!" Ich komme bei dir vorbei, verzogenes Gör! Es ist die Awesome Ich Parade! Auch wenn mich Ungarn schlägt, ich werde nicht aufgeben! Ich werde mich einmischen und einmischen, unzählige Male! Ahhh, ich fühle mich heute wieder frisch! Hmmhmhmhm! Hmmhmhm! Ich fühle mich wohl! Ich bin der Beste! Die gigantische Größe der Donau ist auf dem gleichen awesome Niveau wie ich! Ich muss sie ausbauen! Ich bin cool, ich bin erstaunlich, sogar meine Talente sind auf einer anderen Ebene! Ich-bin-der-Beste DA IST! Aber ich muss aufpassen, wenn ich in der Nähe von Eiscreme bin! Das war ein Überraschungsangriff! Eine billiger Schuss! So lahm! Ich konnte es dank meiner Zelle schaffen, Aber lass mich dir sagen, Das schockierte selbst mich... Ich glaube, so war's nicht! "Mann, dieses eine Mal, als ich zu Englands Haus zum Essen gegangen bin, war auch schrecklich! Wenn solche Dinge passieren, sollte ich zu Italiens Haus gehen! Du bist viel zu süß, Italien!" Pasta ist echt das Beste! Italien, lieb' dich! Zeit, diese Gedanken in meinen Blog zu schreiben. Es werde in Kürze Kommentare folgen! Es ist hart, beliebt zu sein! Ich bin Preußen, der weiter geht bis morgen! Ich werde die ganze Nacht singen! "Das Ich von morgen wird unglaublich awesome sein!" Wenn du mir Briefe schicken willst, dann lese ich sie auch! Oh, sieht so aus, als hätte ich schon welche! Ich hatte nichts Besseres von mir erwartet! Ich bin auch awesome im Singen! Das macht super Spaß! Yahoooo! "Mann, das awesome Ich war awesome wie gewohnt heute! Ganz recht! Ich werde eine CD hier von aufnehmen für all die kleinen Leute, die zu diesem Song schlafen wollen! Ich geh' jetzt mit meinem awesome Song schlafen! Kesesesesese~" Album This song was released on September 21, 2011, on the DVD which came with the eighth volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 8 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Hungary's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the seventeenth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Category:Songs Category:Hatafutte Parade Category:Media Category:Music